


Fall Festivities

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Sam, Cute, Day Off, Fluff, Sweet Sam, corn maze, pumpkin patch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: Sam suggests an unusual day off, taking you for much needed coffee. Afterwards, he decides to surprise you with some wonderful fall activities, making for a wonderful day off of hunting Amara.





	

Throwing your hair back, away from your face, you stumbled into the kitchen of the bunker. Your eyes still half closed, you crashed into the side of the table, muttering under your breath the entire time. Heading straight for the coffee pot, you pick it up only to notice it's empty.

"Seriously? What else?" You asked out loud.

"Y/N, what's wrong?" Sam, your boyfriend of over a year said from the doorway, scaring the shit out of you. Startled, you dropped the coffee pot, the glass shattering and slicing your foot. "Oh shit." He said for you, moving forward quickly. His big work boots crunching the glass underneath, he picked you up so you wouldn't step on any more pieces. Sitting you down on the counter, he wrapped your foot in his hand, glancing at the couple of tiny cuts that lined your foot. "It's not too bad." 

"I think I'm more hurt that we're out of coffee." You pouted as he started cleaning up your foot. You heard a hearty chuckle come from him before he turned to sweep up the remaining glass. 

"Well, I know for a fact we are completely out here. So, why don't you and I head out and get some. Make a day of it." Sam suggested, and you glanced up at him in surprise. With Amara still out there, you had known days off would be few and far between.

"But Sam, what about..." You started to say, but the look he gave you stopped you in your tracks. 

"No, Y/N, we are going to do this. I've been up since the ass crack of dawn, and I haven't been able to find anything. Dean's out, working on Baby. There's not a better time." He insisted. "Now, go get ready, and we will get you that coffee you wanted."

Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, you jumped off the counter, rushing down the hall, into your shared room. Changing into a warm sweater and a pair of slim jeans, you pulled on your new purchase, a pair of knee high black leather boots. You hadn't gotten to wear them yet, and you did feel a little guilty for buying them in the first place. But it was October, and the weather was cool, and it seemed like the perfect outfit for today.

Grabbing a coat to be safe, you met Sam in the garage, where he was busy talking to Dean. Dean was covered in grease, with Baby's hood up. Good thing your own truck was parked in the garage too. It was a classic truck, an early 60's, painted a steel blue. And the nice thing about it, Sam had plenty of room. 

"Wow Y/N, you cleaned up nice." Dean teased. "How about you come on over and give your buddy a hug?"

Shaking your head, you climbed into the passenger seat, letting Sam drive. You didn't want to be in control of the big beast without some coffee in your system. And Sam like driving your truck. Heading out into the crisp, fall air, you rolled your window down, feeling the wind blowing your hair back. You glanced up at the trees, lost in the beautiful yellows, oranges and reds the canopies were colored. Sam grabbed your hand, holding it loosely while he navigated the winding country roads. Before long, he pulled up to a small, out of the way little coffee shop. 

Heading in, you ordered the largest coffee you could, along with a cinnamon roll. Sam stuck with just coffee, and the two of you sat at the window, talking about anything and everything except for Amara. It was nice, and it made you realize how much you had missed this. How so much had happened lately, that you had even't had time for your relationship.

"Sam, do you think it will always be like this? Or do you think you we will be able to settle down someday?" You asked, even though, in your heart you already kind of new the answer. 

"Y/N, if I could imagine myself settling down with anyone, it would be you. Truthfully, right now I don't even know if we're going to make it past Amara. But if we do, I would like to think that there could be a chance of that." Sam told you, his eyes searching yours as he spoke.

"I know it's hard to see the future while living a hunter's life. But I just had to ask, to put it out there. But please, don't feel pressured. I don't want that." You pleaded, and he put his coffee cup down, grabbing your hand.

"I understand. And I still do see a light at the end of this tunnel. And that light has you in it." He told you, before pulling on your hand. "Come on, I have a surprise for you."

You let him lead you back to the truck, sliding back in. Driving down another back country road, you watched as trees made way for fields, some of wheat, some of corn. You glanced at him, your hair whipping in the wind, only to see a huge smile on his face. And you knew, no matter what surprise he had in store, it was worth it to see him this happy.

About ten minutes later, Sam was pulling into a dirt field, with a huge wooden sign overhead. "Franklin's Pumpkin Patch and Corn Maze" 

"Really Sam, a pumpkin patch?" You teased, as you climbed out. You were glad you wore your sweater, the air had a nip to it. Kids ran by, tired parents lugging huge pumpkins to their cars. 

"Hell yeah." He said. "But first, how about we try to get lost in a corn maze?" You nodded, hugging yourself close to his side as he went to the ticket booth, purchasing two tickets. Coming back with a map, he handed it to you, but you tossed it behind you. "Really? You don't want to keep that just in case?"

You shook your head, letting him guide you into the corn maze. "Sam, this isn't fair. You can probably see over the corn!" You teased, and he ducked down, tickling you in your ribs.

You spent the next hour walking around the maze, getting stuck in a couple of turns, but doing rather well. Before you knew it, you had found the exit, both you and Sam laughing at the scared couple that had followed you out. 

"How about we pick out a pumpkin or two?" Sam suggested, and you agreed. Walking through the fairly decent sized pumpkin patch, you and Sam had fun arguing over which pumpkin to pick. Sam had decided on a tall, lean one, putting it into the cart he was pulling along. You had fallen in love with a short, round one. But it was so hard, picking just one, and Sam finally gave in, letting you pick out two more. As you walked back, you noticed some smaller ones off to the side. 

"Sam, those would be perfect for pie!" You exclaimed. He just shrugged and you went over, picking out a couple of them, excited for the chance to make some homemade pie. You held two in your hand, turning to see Sam staring at you with a wistful smile on his face. "What?" You asked him, placing them carefully in the cart.

"I wish we could do this more often. I wish that we had time to be a normal couple so I could take you on dates and see you this happy." He said, and you didn't know what else to do so you rushed forward, wrapping your arms around him, pressing your head tight to his chest.

"Sam, I don't need that, truly I don't. Today was nice, and maybe we can try to do things like this a little bit more. But truthfully, I am the most happy when I'm by your side. When you hold me close at night, or bring me coffee without me asking." You assured him. "I love you, and I love being with you, no matter where."

"I love you too. And if it's something as simple as coffee, I think I can do that." He teased, before the two of you turned to go pay for your pumpkins.


End file.
